


Fussing over Remus

by beelliot123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelliot123/pseuds/beelliot123
Summary: Remus is on his period and Sirius takes it upon himself to take care of him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Fussing over Remus

Sirius walked into the dorm room after breakfast to see Remus curled up in a ball, hot water bottle pressed tight against his lower stomach. He walked over to the boy and ran his hands through Remus’s hair before landing a gentle cheek on his forehead. 

“Oh love,” Sirius whispered, “cramps that bad this time?” 

Remus just nodded, a very small nod that he only did around this time when his whole body aches too much to move. 

“I’ll go draw you a bath, alright love?”

“You’ve got lessons,” Remus grumbled in protest. 

“Jamie will let me copy off of him. Right now I’ve got a boyfriend who’s not well.”

Sirius knew that Remus didn’t like to be fussed over but Remus knew that Sirius really didn’t care and would do it anyway. The bath was hot and Sirius poured in some mugwort for pain relief and lavender because it smelled nice. He helped Remus in and was even allowed to wash his hair. Remus felt nice. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Sirius asked as he combed conditioner through Remus’s curls. 

“Hmm...s’nothing,” Remus lazily mumbled back, “this is just nice. Thanks,” he said and he leaned up to give Sirius a kiss on the cheek. 

With the bath done and the hot water bottle refilled, the two boys crawled into the bed and lay there for the better part of the day. Sirius had never asked, but he’s sure this wasn’t easy for Remus. The parts of his body aching being the ones he most wanted to forget. He couldn’t fix that, but he could bring nice chocolate and play Queen softly in the background. So he did. At one point Remus asked him to read a book out loud. It was some muggle novel he’d received from his mother but reading it would’ve taken too much energy that day. After two chapters Remus had fallen asleep, curled up into Sirius’s arms. 

James and Peter crept in that evening to find the two boys groggy but greedily accepting of the food that had been brought up. Sirius went to refill Remus’s hot water bottle and began to copy Jamie’s homework back in bed. The evening proved to be a nice, quiet one and when he curled back into Sirius that night Remus whispered a small, “Thanks love” before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
